nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Abe no Ariyuki
is an Onmyōji of the Gokadoin House and one of Abe no Seimei's descendants. He was the fourth Gokadoin head, in power from 1334 to 1392.Nurarihyon no Mago manga; Chapter 190, page 20 In truth, he is the main villain and the mastermind behind every scheme as he fuelled the Shikoku Hachijūhakki Yakō to wage war against the Nura Clan and also partnered with Enchō to pull the strings behind the rise and fall of the Hyaku Monogatari Clan. He is frequently seen together with Enchō, even saving the latter from being fully absorbed by the revived Sanmoto Gorōzaemon. Personality He has a friendly, yet somewhat childish, personality. He doesn't get mad when attacking or being attacked, and has a Machiavellian streak as he can be frequently seen with a smile on his face, even in battle. He is also seen to be manipulative - pulling the strings in the shadows and plotting schemes from behind in hopes of toppling the Nura Clan. Moreover, he even sent Yozume in disguise as a member in the Shikoku Hachijūhakki Yakō in order to materialise his schemes, showing his strategic mind at play. Despite being an onmyōji, he was best friends with Enchō, proving the open mindedness in him. Appearance He has short, light-colored hair - though after his introduction, he is shown with additional "tails" of hair on either side of his head. He wears traditional Japanese robes, along with a bōshi hat that often flops to one side. He also carries a katana along side with him. He holds the appearance of a preadolescent child for his talents in sorcery granted such privilege. Furthermore, he is white-clothed as he is one of the few in the Gokadoin House who can utilise the signature techniques. Synopsis Hyaku Monogatari Arc When Ryūji tries to attack Enchō with Garō, his attack is mysteriously deflected. The culprit is revealed to be Ariyuki, who notes that Ryūji is from the Keikain House. Ariyuki then tries to kill him with a massive heptagram-shaped barrier on the floor, but Ryūji is saved by the sudden appearance of Kurotabō. When Rikuo and Tsurara come, Ryūji warns them not to step on or into the barrier, adding that Ariyuki is Seimei's descendant. After Sanmoto's resurrection, Ariyuki again uses his heptagram technique to prevent Enchō from being fully absorbed. Gokadoin House Arc Following Sanmoto's defeat, Ariyuki and Enchō travel to an unknown location surrounded by a Gokadoin Barrier. There, Ariyuki takes part in a meeting of the various Gokadoin House heads. He remains there while the black-clothed Gokadoin begin the cleansing, though he admits to being bored over not taking part.Nurarihyon no Mago manga; Chapter 193, pages 9-10 Abilities As a white-clothed, he is able to utilise signature techniques of the Gokadoin House - hereditary techniques that are descended from Abe no Seimei himself. His specialty and signature technique involves drawing an opponent into a mirrored world. * Shikigami: '''He is also the creator of the shikigami Yosuzume. * '''Heptagram: He is a user of the Gokadoin's Heptagram, the signature technique used by Abe no Seimei. The Heptagram can be use for offensive purposes as seen when he faced Ryūji Keikain and also for defensive purposes like conjuring up the Gokadoin Barrier. * Gokadoin Barrier: ''' He is a summoner of the Gokadoin Barrier. The barrier doesn't allow butterflies to enter, thus decimating anyone or anything in it's radius. The barrier was effective at blocking attacks. * '''Hagon no Jutsu: With his appearance of just a mere child, he could be hailed as one of the most talented and skilful family heads at the technique. With the natural affinity for sorcery, he could preserve his youthful appearance for over half a millennium. * Sorcery: With his natural affinity coupled with practice and in-depth knowledge, he mastered dark magic and many other hexes and dark arts are at his disposal. This could be observed when he not only repelled Ryūji Keikain's attack on Enchō but also deflected the former's holy water back to earth, thus rendering Ryūji Keikain's attack neutered. This response has severely shocked Ryūji Keikain. Relationships Enchō The two have a mysterious relationship. Despite Ariyuki being part of a family known for trying to wipe out yōkai, he saves Enchō twice. They are often seen together, even at the Gokadoin House. It is said by Ariyuki himself that he was a fan of opera when he was working part-time and had slowly cultivated a love for the character Enchō as part of the propaganda to spread the fear of the Hyaku Monogatari Clan. As such, Enchō and him became acquainted and had since became close friends. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Onmyōji